The Legend of Farod
by LuLu's Warudo
Summary: [Projet Abandonné] Farod, un beau jour, sera confronté à un danger dans un monde dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Et dans ce monde, il deviendra une légende.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour amis des montagnes, bienvenu dans le blabla inutile de début de chapitre (j'ai copité mon EydenMaster, pas taper svp ;-;) vous êtes libre de le passer mais vous risquerez de manquer au moins une information importante sur l'histoire. Mais bon, faites comme bon vous semble!**

 **Tout d'abord je dois dire que cette fanfic date un petit peu, j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a deux voire trois mois de cela. Ce qui explique par ailleurs la présence d'un protagoniste réel qui n'est plus. Mais aussi un léger changement dans mon style d'écriture mais ça on s'en fiche un peu (beaucoup).**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance si il reste des fautes d'orthographes ou autres bêtises du genre. Senpai et moi avons fait de notre mieux pour en laisser le moins possible!**

 **Disclaimer: Tous les personnages dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Farod (Lui-même, Steven et Guapa) et d'autres sont mes Ocs. (Ouais je fais des truc inédits ! Non c'est faux, je ne suis pas originale...)**

 **Couverture:** _(en cours)_

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Cette fanfiction est dédiée à Guapa**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: ERROR 404 TITLE NOT FOUND**

Aujourd'hui commençait une sublime journée. Le temps était clair. La brise matinale vint caresser le visage de Farod qui regardait à sa fenêtre, pensivement. Que faisait-il là me diriez-vous ? Et bien, mis à part regarder la pelouse de son jardin, ce qui – faut se le dire – n'est pas une activitée des plus intéressantes, il pensait, comme je l'ai "subtilement" mentionné plus tôt. Il réfléchissait probablement au sens de la vie. Ou à une idée pour ses futures vidéos. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas en lisant cette histoire qu'un vent nouveau soufflerait sur sa chaîne, même si lire une fanfiction restait sympathique à tourner pour lui et à regarder pour ses viewers. Il soupira. Non pas parce que j'interrompt ses pensées avec mes remarques peu utiles mais simplement à cause de son manque d'inspiration. Il avait toujours hâte de tourner de nouvelles vidéos, de trouver de nouveaux concepts, de se lâcher et donner le meilleur de lui-même pour que son contenu plaise à sa communauté.

Hélas, aujourd'hui, Mademoiselle l'inspiration l'avait quittée pour rejoindre Cyrix pour l'aider dans ses titres de Lives absolument exceptionnels, hum, revenons-en à notre cher Farod.  
Il ferma la fenêtre et s'étala sur son lit tel une crêpe ou une étoile de mer...Dans tous les cas c'est la même chose. Soudain, il eut un éclair de génie qui le frappa. Il se retourna sur le dos et s'écria :

\- Et si je demandais à Steven si il a une idée!

Sauf que Steven le poussin, le fidèle acolyte et création du jeune youtuber n'était pas là. Il était parti, on ne sais où. Aucun moyen de le contacter, ni même de le localiser. Rhaaa, la seule fois où il aurait vraiment eut besoin de ce foutu poussin et beh' fallait qu'il ne soit pas présent. Farod soupira à nouveau ,désespéré. Alors il ferma les yeux, et commença à imaginer.

 _[Error 404- Imagination Not Found]_

Ce rêve bleu~, euh non...Un genre d'écran bleu prit place dans son esprit. Son imagination, sa créativité... Plus rien n'était "disponible".

\- Merde! Râla Farod.

Maintenant qu'il y pense, cette journée était trop belle pour être vraie. Elle commençait si bien, il fallait, forcément, qu'il soit bloqué à un moment où à un autre. C'était sûr et certain! Mais aussi tellement prévisible de la part de l'auteur. Farod sauta de son lit et se précipita vers la porte de sa chambre. Il s'arrêta devant et commença à mettre en place un plan dans sa tête, pour ses futures actions; en sortant de cette pièce, il se précipitera sur Guapa et lui demandera de le mordre. Si elle ne le fait pas il rêve ou plutôt cauchemarde. Ou Guapa ne comprendra juste pas ce que Farod lui aura dit. Ce qui est plus probable qu'autre chose. Tel était son super plan de "découverte de la vérité". Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à saisir la poignée de la porte celle si se baissa légèrement. Qui aurait pu faire ça ? Alors qu'il n'y a avait personne chez lui, mis à part une mignonne boule de poil. Farod recula de quelques mètres pour ne pas se prendre la porte en pleine face quand la personne qui se trouvait potentiellement derrière l'ouvrirait. En voyant la personne derrière la porte Farod resta bouche bée.

Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme, plutôt grand, probablement du même âge que lui. Il était blond, il avait de grands yeux noirs. Il portait une écharpe blanche, un pull bleu clair, un pantalon noir et des baskets oranges. Celui-ci souriait bêtement au brun qui après son examination reprît ses esprits même si il n'y croyait toujours pas.

\- S-Steven? C'est bien toi?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:** STEVEN L'HUMAIN

\- Oui c'est moi. Pourquoi tu tires cette tronche on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme ! Ria le blond

Farod se frotta les yeux. Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose...Sa création, le premier personnage qui représente son univers et potentiellement son seul "ami" présent avec lui dans certaines de ces vidéos.

\- Euh...C'est juste que...C'est bizarre.  
Pour moi t'es un poussin, tu sais. Te voir, là, tout à coup sous une forme humanisée... Je peux te garantir que ça me perturbe.

Le brun s'aperçut que Steven était bien plus grand que lui. Alors qu'habituellement c'est l'inverse. C'est ce piaf qui doit lever la tête pour lui parler. Farod en avait presque mal au cou.

\- J'imagine bien. Mais étrangement, j'me suis toujours considéré comme étant un humain dans un corps de poussin. Bien que tu m'ais transformé en pâté à de multiples reprises tu seras toujours mon créateur. Steven offrit à Farod son sourire le plus mignon, le brun était à la limite de rougir.

\- M-Merci..., Il détourna le regard, Au fait, pourquoi t'es là ? Tu n'es pas censé être je ne sais où vivre ta vie? Je rêve c'est ça ? Demanda le brun en revenant au vif du sujet.

\- Et bien...C'est une plutôt longue et complexe histoire. Répondit Steven en se grattant la tête.

\- Allez raconte!

\- Non. Tu vas la découvrir par toi même, sinon ce n'est pas amusant.

\- Pardon? Dit il en fronçant les sourcils.  
Steven claqua des doigts. D'un instant à l'autre le décor disparu avalé par des millions de pixels noirs. L'endroit où se trouvait Farod et Steven était à présent vide. Le brun n'en revenait pas. Par quel miracle ce piaf...hum...le blond aurait pu faire ça? Au moins, ça confirmait sa théorie: Il n'est pas dans le monde réel. Mais où ce trouve t-il?


End file.
